ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law
Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law is a American animated series developed by Jessica Borutski, Michael Oulweleen and Erik Richter for Cartoon Network's late-night block, Adult Swim. It is a WB Animation version of the 2000-2007 series, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. It was developed by Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network Studios (making its fifth adult-orriented series), Stoop!d Monkey, and Williams Street. Matthew Senreich executive produces the series without Seth Green, making it the first Stoop!d Monkey series to not have Seth Green involved. The series is rated TV-14-LSV for mild violence, some blood, few character deaths, use of profanity and sexual elements. Info Bugs Bunny becomes a lawyer after he moves to the city. With the help of his employees, he can take care of criminals whether they're guilty or not. Cast Main Characters *Jeff Bennett as Bugs Bunny, a bunny with a Flatbush-accent from Looney Tunes who becomes a full-time lawyer after he moves to the city. (Jeff Bergman can't reprise his role as Bugs, despite the fact he reprised his role as Daffy.) *Kate Higgins as Becky, a girl from Bunnicula who becomes Bugs' assistant after her parents got murdered. In the series, she had a tragic past. *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck, a duck from Looney Tunes who is Bugs' secretary. *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie, a speedy girl who appeared in The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. She is Bugs' second assistant. Recurring Characters *Nolan North as Foghorn Leghorn, a chicken from Looney Tunes who is computer worker. *Travis Willingham as Hector Bulldog, a bulldog from Looney Tunes who is now a police officer *Sam Marín as Benson Dunwoody, a gumball machine from Regular Show who is Bugs' chief, and owner of the law firm Dunwoody & Company. (Note: He is the first character in the series who came from an adult's animated comedy rather than a children's cartoon) *John Michael Higgins as Judge Him, a devil-like villain from The Powerpuff Girls, who is now a court judge who often hears Bugs' cases. In the series, he is shown as a bisexual character (a play to his echoing voice). He and Judge Austin are the most recurring judges in the series. (His original voice actor, Tom Kane, can't reprise his role) *Jason Griffith as Judge Austin, a dragon from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is now a court judge who hears Bugs' cases. He and Judge Him are the most recurring judges in the series. *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, an former Teen Titan who is now a governor. Other characters * Billy West as Tom Cat - a cat from Tom & Jerry. He usually appears as a jury member or as someone witnessing a trial. *June Foray as Judge Granny - a old woman from Looney Tunes, who is now a court judge who often hears Bugs' cases. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sam Sheepdog, a sheepdog from Looney Tunes, who is now a bailiff. *Phil LaMarr as Ralph Wolf, a wolf from Looney Tunes, who is now a bailiff. *Tom Kenny as Judge Road, a road runner from Looney Tunes who is now a court judge. Rival Lawyers *Dan Castellaneta as Wile E. Coyote, a coyote from Looney Tunes. He serves as one of Bugs' most recuring courtroom rivals, as well as one of his closest friends. *Charlie Adler as Butch J. Dog, a irish dog from both Droopy and Tom & Jerry. He only appears on episodes where Bugs and Wile E. working together on a case. *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger, an Finger from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is one of Bugs' recurring rivals. *Carlos Alazraqui as Pinky *Phil LaMarr as Wesdragon *Diedrich Bader as Aku Clients Bugs' *Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent and Tony Sampson as Ed, Edd and Eddy, the 3 best friends who were sent to court from chasing a jawbreaker and they were found not guilty. *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy, the hero of FingerTown from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is one of Bugs' most recurring clients. First, he was sent to court for attacking T.E Bryte and was found not guilty, later return to court to gain back Caleigh from T.E Bryte, and later when his friend Heather is acting very differently. *Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong and E.G Daily as The Powerpuff Girls, the 3 superhero girls from the show of the same name who were sent to court for attacking Mojo Jojo, and they were found not guilty. *Chris Kattan as Bunnicula, an vampire rabbit from the show of the same name who was taken to court for killing Mina's dad. Despite being found not guilty, he was killed by Daffy. Rival Lawyers' Episodes List of Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law episodes Trivia *This series is a WB Animation revival to Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. *This is the first adult animated series to feature the characters from Collin the Speedy Boy. **It is also the first Looney Tunes ''show to be targeted for both teens and adults. *It contains Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network characters. *All of the ''Looney Tunes characters are in the The Looney Tunes Show style. *Although Jeff Bergman reprise his role as Daffy Duck, Jeff Bennett usually tooks his place on some episodes when he's busy. *The series shares the same animation as Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. *Despite being an adult animated comedy, it is acutally a T-rated animated series similar to The Simpsons, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Regular Show, Samurai Jack (Season 1-4 only), and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. **However, despite that, it contained naughty words (like "fuck" and "shit", the word "fuck" is censored due to the show's TV-14 rating. *Variants: Cartoon Network Studios logo has Judge Austin yeling "Order in the Court!", and the Stoop!d Monkey logo is silent and has the monkey acting like a lawyer. *The series is rated 14+ in Canada. International In Canada, the series aired on both Teletoon, as part of its Teletoon at Night block, and Cartoon Network Canada, as part of its Adult Swim block. In Latin America, it aired on both I.Sat, as part of its Adult Swim block, and Warner Channel. In United Kingdom, it aired on Fox as part of its Adult Swim block. In France, it aired on the French version of Teletoon, as part of its Télétoon la nuit block. Quotes Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law/Quotes Uncensored The uncensored version of the series is released on iTunes and DVD. The uncensored version of the series is basically the same, but with the word "fuck" is not censored, and some scenes added on each episode. (such as a flashback told by Officer Hector on Becky Discovers Her Parents' Murderer, where he was having sex with his wife, who was shown as I.R. Baboon's twin sister, while I.R., who was living with them in this time, attacks a group of filmmakers, who were filming him for a wildlife documentary) Reception Critical response The series had recieved high critical acclaim. Ratings *TV-14-LSV; TV-PG (depends on contents) Category:Williams Street Category:TV-14 Category:Adult Swim Category:Black comedy Category:Surreal humor Category:Sitcom Category:Animated sitcoms Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Crossover Television series Category:Flash Animation Category:Animation Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Stoop!d Monkey Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Looney Tunes Category:Adult animation